Ventanas y Príncipes Encantadores
by Bridg.Wolfgirl
Summary: No había nada que pudiera salir posiblemente mal de una escapada nocturna a casa de tu novio para aprovechar que sus padres habían salido de la ciudad, ¿cierto? A menos claro, que el universo hubiera decidido que era un buen día para ponerles las cosas difíciles. .: DaringxSparrow :.: Darrow :.: AU :.


**Disclaimer:** Nup, la última vez que revisé, EAH y todos sus personajes seguían sin ser de mi propiedad u3u (?

 _Hola hola~ xD_

 _Si, me estoy pasando un poco..seguido por aqui o/o pero esta vez tengo una excusa válidad (? ...ok...mas o menos xD pero eso lo veremos más adelante. Primero, hablemos del fic (?_

 _Quiero aclarar que...yo no escribo slash o/o asi que no se que tan bien me haya quedado esto...pero confío en que haya sido decente u/u y en cuanto al plot...quien ha visto Faking it? x/D porque si no lo han hecho, tienen que 7v7 ...y bueno...esto salió de cuando hablaba anoche con una amiga sobre una escena al principio de la segunda temporada y sobre 'a quien haríamos pasar por algo así'...y de repente sugerí a este duo x/DD asi que...tengan cuidado con lo que dicen chicos, después pueden tener que escribirlo como yo (?_

 _Dejando mis bobas divagaciones de lado..._

 ** _Advertencia:_** _Slash &Femslash,plot bobo e intento de humor x/D desnudos (? (que no importan a menos que ustedes tengan una imaginacion hiperactiva como la mia (?) AU moderno...posibles errores ya que está recien salido del horno (? ...y creo que nada más~  
_

 ** _Dedicatoria:_** _Nia, encanto, ya te había mencionado que estaba trabajando en esto para ti uwu digamos que, mi excusa para hacerlo sabiendo lo mucho que te gusta esta pareja...es que podria ser algo así como un regalo de feliz viaje (? xD por eso de que no se si estemos incomunicadas unos dias 7v7 queria que te llevaras algo bobo que te hiciera reir (? asi que, con algo de suerte eso resulte...despues de todo, el documento pareció mandarme una señal cuando terminó siendo de exactamente 2200 palabras (sin titulo ni notas) uwu (? y si no te agrada, dime para intentar con algo más o/o (?  
_

* * *

 **Ventanas y Príncipes Encantadores**

— Por favor, tienes que admitir que esto es irónico.

De haber sido otra persona—. Tu misma hermana menor por poner un ejemplo—, probablemente habrías rodado los ojos ante la insistencia del pelirrojo por ese tema del que habías dejado claro muchas veces antes, estabas cansado de hablar. Pero por supuesto, eso no iba con tu estilo, por lo que te limitaste a mirarlo con desinterés, mientras cruzabas ambos brazos detrás de tu cabeza sin moverte de la cama.

— ¡Vamos! ¡Eres el príncipe de la escuela, Charming! Tienes que notar la gracia del asunto—. Siguió con ese fastidioso tono el guitarrista, soltando después una divertida carcajada que incluso hizo que echara la cabeza hacia atrás.

La parte menos amable de ti mismo no pudo evitar pensar que, con algo de suerte, el chico se caería por la ventana en la que permanecía sentado—, una pierna a cada lado del marco incluso—, y entonces no tendrías que seguir siendo molestado por él. Pero soltando un suspiro un tanto frustrado al levantarte del lugar donde estabas tan cómodo, caminaste hacia él para hacer que terminará de entrar en la habitación de una vez.

— No sé si te has dado cuenta Hood, pero el objetivo de que subas por la ventana es que nadie en mi casa se entere de que estás aquí—. Le recordaste al cerrar con un golpe secó la ventana—. No hacer que se enteren todos en el vecindario.

Dándote vuelta, te topaste directamente con la irritable sonrisa del músico, quién te miraba poniendo ambas manos en los bolsillos delanteros de sus jeans y claramente sin tomarse en serio alguno de tus reclamos. No era como si alguna vez hubiera sido diferente en realidad.

— Relájate. ¿Qué pasó con eso de 'Sólo se vive una vez y para siempre'?—. Sparrow se burló al entrecerrar los ojos, notoriamente cómodo con la situación—. Sólo admite que es al menos un poco divertido que sea el _príncipe encantador_ el que reciba visitas nocturnas a su ventana.

— Bueno, es que el mundo perdería mucho menos si es tu cuello el que se rompe contra el suelo al caerte de la ventana, que si fuera el mío—. Mencionaste con un dejo de arrogancia que ni siquiera tuviste que esforzarte en agregar a tu voz, mientras veías tu perfecto reflejo en el espejo que habías tomado de tu escritorio—. Además, no lo pongas de esa forma, no es como si el título de príncipe te quedara suficientemente bien para que puedas presumir de subir hasta mi ventana—. Agregaste al dejar el espejo en tu bolsillo trasero y cruzar tus brazos.

— No es como si quisiera el título tampoco—. Aclaró el de cabello naranja al rodar los ojos aun sonriente cuando se acercó a donde estabas—. No sé, creo que votaría más por ser considerado un ladrón —. Agregó con un tono medio bromista y medio serio, mientras lanzaba al aire y volvía a atrapar el espejo que había tomado en algún momento sin que te dieras cuenta—. Tengo manos rápidas.

— Si eso se rompe tendrás que comprarme otro—. Dejaste claro al ver como jugaba con el objeto, ignorando al mismo tiempo el claro doble sentido que había imprimido a su broma.

— Seguro, lo que digas—. Asintió de nuevo sin darte importancia, antes de lanzarlo descuidadamente haciendo que terminara, probablemente sólo por suerte aunque él intentara hacerlo parecer diferente, sobre tu mochila del instituto—. Pero dejaremos todo eso de lado, ¿o me hiciste venir por nada?

— Tú fuiste quien sacó el tema de escalar por la ventana —. Aclaraste certeramente, con una de esas sonrisas que tu orgulloso padre llamaba 'marca Charming' en tus labios.

— Tomaré eso como un sí.

Aun contra tu personalidad, te permitiste rodar los ojos solo por esa vez, dejando que el rebelde músico te atrajera por la cintura con un brazo. A tu vez, te inclinaste un poco —, orgulloso como siempre del par de centímetros que le sacabas —, hasta rozar sus labios con los tuyos, atrapando por un momento su labio inferior mientras lo rodeabas a su vez con tus brazos. Al menos, así fue hasta el momento en que, separándose ya comenzando a respirar con cierta agitación, tuviste que soltarlo para llevar hacía arriba ambos brazos, deshaciéndote de la sencilla camiseta blanca que habías estado usando hasta entonces.

Sí, en realidad Sparrow Hood tenía manos rápidas.

* * *

Podías garantizar sobre ti que, generalmente eras una persona madrugadora. Años de asistir a entrenamientos deportivos por las mañanas antes de clase te habían formado el hábito. Algo bastante útil teniendo en cuenta que tenías que pelear con tu novio prácticamente cada mañana siguiente a una de sus visitas nocturnas para que se vistiera y se fuera antes de que alguien lo viera.

Sin embargo, y tal vez solo porque de vez en cuando universo se quedaba sin personas a quienes molestar y decidía hacerlo contigo, ese día cuando despertaste el cielo estaba ya bastante más alto de lo normal.

Bostezando, buscaste tu celular para revisar la hora, pasando el brazo por encima del dormido Sparrow mientras tallabas tus ojos con el puño libre. Tanteando aun intentanto terminar de despertarte una voz te distrajo súbitamente, haciendo al mismo tiempo que tus sentidos se reestáblecieran de inmediato.

— ¡Daring! ¡Se nos hace tarde para ir a la escuela!—. El grito de la voz que identificaste como la de tu ya mencionada hermana menor fue acompañada por un par de golpes en la puerta.

Por un momento, una oleada de pánico te recorrió cuando volteaste al ver al chico que seguía _cinicamente dormido_ a tu lado. De alguna forma, fue como si tu siempre confiables voz de repente hubiera decidido abandonarte. Aunque afortunadamente, no duró más que unos segundos.

— ¡Ya estoy despierto hermanita! ¡Bajo en unos minutos!

— ¡De acuerdo! ¡Pero no tardes Daring, sabes que a Apple no le gusta llegar tarde!

Claro, te habías olvidado del pequeño detalle de que la 'manzanita' había pasado la noche con ustedes—, más específicamente en la habitación de Darling—, para aprovechar el hecho de que tus padres estarían fuera. Otro detalle que señalaba lo mucho que al universo le gustaba dificultar las cosas.

Cuando escuchaste los pasos de los tacones de Darling alejándose por el pasillo, suspiraste y te encogiste de hombros devolviendo la vista al principal problema del que tenías que ocuparte. Contando con poco tiempo en esa ocasión, decidiste que no podías perderlo intentando despertar a Sparrow de otro modo que fuese el _difícil_.

— ¡H-hey!—. El músico despertó precipitadamente al sentirse resbalar hacia el suelo de la recámara, intentando por inercia sujetarse a las sabanas y solo consiguiendo arrastrarlas consigo—. ¿A qué vino soo?—. Reclamó frotando el costado de su cabeza, que se había golpeado contra la mesa de noche al caer.

— Se hace tarde, tienes que irte—. Explicaste sin ponerle atención mientras te levantabas a tu vez, yendo hasta tu armario para sacar algo de ropa limpia—. Tenemos que estar en la escuela como en 15 minutos.

— Ya, pero diablos, eso no era razón alguna para ser tan desconsiderado —. Rodó los ojos el pelinaranja al ponerse también de pie,una mano aún en su adolorida sien—. ¿Viste mi ropa?

Dándote vuelta después de terminar de abrochar los jeans oscuros, estabas a punto de contestar cuando el sonido de la manija de tu puerta moviéndose te distrajo. Afortunadamente, habías recordado poner el seguro la noche anterior.

— ¿Daring? Sé que estás despierto, necesito mi cuaderno de matemáticas—. Esta vez, la voz fue inconfundiblemente de Dexter, demostrando una vez más tu punto sobre el molesto universo.

Sparrow te miró, repitiendo de forma muda la pregunta sobre su ropa, y de nuevo estabas a punto de contestar cuando tu hermano interrumpió de nuevo.

— ¿Daring?

— ¡Ya voy Dexter, estoy terminando de arreglarme!—. Gritaste en respuesta.

— ¡Necesito el cuaderno! ¡Tengo que revisar algo con Humphrey antes de que nos vayamos!

— ¡Dame un segundo!—. Insististe mientras comenzabas a empujar a tu novio hacia la ventana—. Tienes que irte, ahora—. Informaste al abrirla y volver a empujarlo.

— ¡Espera, mi ropa!—. Sparrow insistió de nuevo, intentando resistirse.

Afortunadamente, eras bastante más fuerte que él en realidad.

— ¿Que pasó con lo de 'sólo se vive una vez y para siempre'?—. No pudiste evitar burlarte al empujarlo de nuevo, haciendo que no tuviera más opción que salir por la ventana e intentar descolgarse por la tubería y las enredaderas que cubrían la pared.

Sin perder tiempo cerraste la ventana de nuevo, y fingiendo que nada había pasado caminaste hacía la puerta, tomando por el camino una camisa negra para terminar tu atuendo improvisado para el día.

— Perdona hermanito, adelante —. Sonreíste como si nada al abrir la puerta y dejar pasar al chico de lentes, mientras terminabas de abrochar los botones de la camisa.

— ¿Todo está bien? Estabas portándote extraño—. Preguntó el castaño caminando hasta tu mochila y revolviendo en su interior.

— Simplemente me quedé dormido y tenía que darme prisa para estar listo —. Quitaste importancia, sentándote en la cama para ponerte los tenis rojos y blancos.

Afortunadamente para ti, tu actitud siempre confiada y relajada era una enorme ventaja en momentos como aquellos. Secreta se limitó a asentir al sacar el cuaderno que buscaba, sin cuestionar lo cierto o falso de lo que acabas de decir y sin sospechar nada en absoluto.

A final de cuentas, siempre podías domar al destino para que dejara de molestarte, todo había salido a la perfección esa mañana.

* * *

 _ **Abajo**_

— Para la próxima vez, deberíamos irnos por nuestra cuenta —. Sugeriste al ver la hora en el reloj de pulsera que llevabas puesto—. Volveré a insistirle a mis padres para que me compren un auto propio.

Rodaste los ojos al decir aquello. Aunque Daring había asegurado que bajaba en seguida, notoriamente no estaba haciéndolo. ¿Eso no debería considerarse como una falta grave al código de hermanos mayores o algo así?

Una delicada risa —, que si debías admitir, todavia te hacía sentir mariposas cada vez que la escuchabas—, sonó atrayendo tu atención, al mismo tiempo que una delicada mano se posaba sobre la tuya. Te giraste a tu izquierda, respondiendo con una ligeramente avergonzada a la sonrisa que la chica de rizos dorados te dedicaba.

— Tranquila, todavia tenemos tiempo para llegar—. Comentó con un tono dulcemente divertido tu novia, inclinándose para darte un inocente beso que actuaba prácticamente como anestésico.

— ¿Cómo es que estás tan cómoda?—. Reclamaste de forma juguetona al entrelazar tus dedos con los suyos, sonriéndole de forma más tranquila —. Creí que no te gustaba llegar tarde a clases.

— No me gusta—. Aceptó Apple con un pequeño encogimiento de hombros—. Pero, bueno... simplemente estoy de buen humor esta mañana. Me gusta despertar contigo—. Admitió con un encantador sonrojo, que se vio reproducido, aunque varios tonos más claro, en tus propias mejillas.

— Supongo que eso lo explica—. Sonreíste al inclinarte hacía ella y besar sonoramente su mejilla.

Te separaste después con un buen humor recién recuperado, aunque tu radiante expresión se vio rápidamente transformada en una confundida cuando notaste la que había aparecido en el rostro de Apple, mientras la rubia miraba fijamente a un punto detrás de ti. Sus ojos permanecían abiertos de par en par, su boca moviéndose levemente como si intentara decirte algo, e incluso el color rojo de sus mejillas resultaba un poco alarmante al ser más profundo de lo 'normal'.

Siguiendo la dirección de su vista, giraste la cabeza sobre tu hombro, alcanzando a ver como del otro lado de la ventana un muchacho de torso desnudo entre los arbustos de tu casa miraba de un lado a otro de la calle, antes de correr medio agazapado. No tardaste en darte cuenta, mientras se alejaba, que la ausencia de prendas en su cuerpo no se reducía a sólo su parte superior.

Parpadeaste un par de veces, una pequeña parte de tu cerebro no pudiendo evitar hacer la relación entre la habitación de tu rubio hermano mayor justo sobre esa sala de la casa, y ese chico de llamativo cabello naranja.

Naranja...

— ¿Ese era... Sparrow?—. Preguntaste claramente incrédula a lo que tus ojos habían visto, girando de nuevo hacía tu novia.

La profundamente sonrojada Apple White apenas si logró asentir tenuemente una sola vez, y afortunadamente, tus reflejos fueron suficientemente veloces para notar lo que estaba mal con ella y abrazarla atrayéndola hacia ti, evitando de esa forma el golpe contra el suelo que se habría dado de desmayarse hacía atrás como aparentemente iba a pasar.

Apartando un par de mechones de su rostro mientras la dejabas descansar contra ti, soltaste una tenue risa divertida ante lo adorablemente inocente que podía llegar a ser tu novia. Aunque una parte de tu mente se mantenía distraída con lo que acababa de pasar.

Había algo que tenías claro—. Bueno, dos cosas si tomabas en cuenta el hecho de estar segura de que Apple seguramente necesitaría terapia después de aquello—: Daring te debería una grande por lo que acababa de ocasionar.

* * *

 _Consejos time(? si esto no les gustó, tomenlo como la prueba de que no deben levantarse por una boba idea que les de a las 8 de la mañana despues de dormir 5 horas por capricho (? ...y si les gustó. tomenlo como una invitación a hacer lo anterior x/D_

 _Dejando mis bobadas...en serio espero que hayan disfrutado un poco con esto x/D comentarios bievenidos...y creo que nada más salvo que...(u/v/v)/ Nia, espero que esto haya llenado tus espectativas un poquito al menos_


End file.
